opd20fandomcom-20200216-history
Sanyu Sashihara
"World Nobles like using pistols to deal with those they don't like. Me? I prefer the rifle. That way, I can keep my distance from my old life." Disadvantages: Love for the Ladies (Perverted) – As a World Noble, Sanyu only ever really with the females from the other 18 families on Mariejois. Upon leaving the island and arriving on the East Blue, however, he was surprised with how many beautiful women were commoners, and will usually flirt with someone who catches his eye. He does treat women with respect, however, and is usually the first to defend them, unless they are in opposition. Hatred – As per the culture of the World Nobles, they usually shoot those who they don't like, usually disobedient slaves. For Saint Jendryt, this was Sanyu's mother, who was believed to be the one stealing food and other necessities. Her death is what sparked a hatred for the World Nobles and their way of life, causing him to run away from Mariejois. Sleepwalker – No one is sure what causes it, but for some reason, every so often San would be seen walking in the middle of the night. While it's considered mostly harmless, as he just wandered around the mansion whenever he was still living there, the movement patterns of the mansion don't apply to being out on a moving ship on the open seas, making it extremely dangerous for him to be moving around unsupervised in this state. Backstory: In the beginning, Alaric Jendryt was a member of the Jendryt family of World Nobles. While he lived in the manor of his father, Saint Jendryt, he spent most of his early childhood with his mother, a slave that Jendryt had owned. Because of her, Alaric had obtained a form of compassion that was rare in the World Nobles, and began to help out the other slaves as best as he could, usually by providing them with any extra food. As he got older, his father began to take him under his wing, and began to teach him how to use a pistol, while he spent his free time reading maps of the world, as it was the closest he'd get to seeing it. On the eve of his 17th birthday, Alaric's mother was killed by Saint Jendryt, having been suspected of theft and disobedience. Seeing her lifeless body carried away by the other slaves was what brought him to his breaking point, and the moment he was away from his father's watch, he fled from his home and snuck aboard the first Marine vessel off the island, only taking 200,000 Belli with him. Upon arriving in the East Blue, he had cut his hair (which was done up in the typical style of the World Nobles) and crafted a new identity for himself as Sanyu Sasshihara, taking his mother's surname in her memory. During the course of the following year, he began learning how to use the rifle, further distancing himself from the Jendryt line, and began life as a small-time bounty hunter. However, jobs were few, and without a ship of his own, he began to run short on cash... that is, until he saw a bounty for Jango and the Black Cat Pirates.... Category:Starbucks Category:Crewmates Category:Marines